A Twisted Love Story
by Grievousorvenom
Summary: Naoki is the new girl at Light's school. Immediatly Light becomes infatuated with her and deems her to be the goddess of the new world, unbeknownst to her.  Join her as she trie's to find her true love. LightxOC,LxOC and RemxOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The New Girl

As I nervously walked closer to my classroom door, my knees began to shake. '_What will they think of me? Will they like me or will they ignore me? Will I make any friends?'_ I snapped my self out of my worried thoughts and pulled myself together. _'You'll be fine you worry wuss, just act yourself and you'll make plenty of friends'_

I placed my hand on the door handle and looked at the lettering on the window. Room 53.I sighed '_Better get it over and done with I suppose_' I opened the door and was welcomed by complete silence and the classes eyes focused on me. "Hi, is this third period English?"I asked the teacher. He smiled at me and said. "Yes, you must be Naoki Takami am I right?" I nodded. "Well then, please take a seat." He told me, indicating with his hand to the rows of single desks.

I only saw one empty so I took that one. I placed myself into the seat and took out my needed books and a pen. The teacher continued to talk whilst I sat bored. I hated school I really did, it was so boring. I sat there bored for another few minutes before I noticed the guy in front of me looking at me from the corner of his eye. _'What the hell?'_ I thought. He noticed me frowning at him and quickly directed his attention back towards the teacher. _'What's his problem?'_. It wasn't long before the lesson was over and the teacher dismissed us all for lunch. _'Finally'_ I thought as I got up from my seat. I began packing my bag when I was suddenly tapped on my shoulder. I turned around only to be greeted by a group of girls. "Um, hi?" "Hi. Naoki...right?" "Yeah...?" "Cool, wanna come sit with us for lunch?" I smiled. "Sure, why not" I answered. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder, following the girls.

We entered the cafeteria and grabbed some food, then we sat down at a long table. We were joined by a group of boys, among which was the guy that had been staring at me. I was gonna ask him why but one of the girls squealed. "Hey Light, nice to see you." Light smiled. The obviously infatuated teen looked as if she wanted to kiss him but then looked at me, eyes wide with thought.

"Hey Naoki..." she grabbed my arms and turned me around to face Light, causing me to drop my sandwich. "How would you like to date one of the most popular and hottest guy in school?" I raised my eyebrows in shock then wriggled away from the girl. "Uh no thanks." The girl looked at me in shock as well as most of the other people sitting on the table. "What do you mean, 'No thanks'?" She was obviously confused beyond belief. "It means that I don't want to go out with him. I also don't really care if he's the most popular or the hottest guy in school." I stood up with my tray of food and my bag and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna go sit outside okay girls. See you later." I took myself outside and sat down on a picnic table, pulling out my English homework and began to read it.

I finished my lunch and continued to read for another five minutes before I felt a presence near me. "Hey, mind if I sit down?" "Sure no prob-" I looked up and the person I saw made me frown. "What do you want Light?" "I wanted to know if I could sit down." He laughed. "Don't give me that, I saw you looking at me in class this morning." "Well I can't help it if you're so beautiful." I growled and he laughed and sat down. "I never said you could sit down." "It's not you're bench." "Got me there" I admitted. He smiled at me as I laughed then continued to read my book. "Hey, Naoki, I was wondering, how would you like to come round mine tonight, ya know, to study." I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised. "You're kidding right?" He didn't answer and I sighed. "Not today Light." He frowned. "Why not?" I continued to read my book, not even bothering to look at him. "Why d'ya think?" He still continued to frown. "Well, will you at least give it a second thought?." This time I looked at him. "Maybe, I can't make any promises though." The school bell rang and I got up from my seat. Shoving my book in my bag I looked back to Light. "Bye Light. Our talk was...interesting but I have to get to my Math's class." As I turned to go, I heard him laugh from behind. I turned back to him. "Something funny?"

He stood up from his seat and walked over to me. "We have the same classes together Naoki." My eyes widened. "What! How do you know that?" He held out his hand. Inside it was his day planner. Gasping, I took mine out and compared it to his. He was right. Nearly all of our classes were the same. _'Shit does this mean he's gonna hang around me for the rest of the day'_ I sighed and put the piece of paper back in my back. "So, can I walk you to class?" I turned from him. "I guess so."

The walk to the classroom was silent. It wasn't until we got seated and the lesson began did it start to get interesting. Some of the girls were giggling behind me. I heard them mention Light and me going out together. _'Uhhh, the thought of me and Light together...uhhh unthinkable'_ Again the lesson droned on and on until the bell rang. It was time to go home...finally. But the ordeal of my first day wasn't over yet. The teacher called us all to attention. "I want all of you study hard tonight, work in partners." I groaned. It was only a matter of seconds before "Hey Naoki, ready to take up my offer to come round mine?" "I guess I'll have to. I'll just call my mom." I walked off into the hallway and dialled my moms number.

"Hello?" "Hi mom its me." "Hey honey what's up?" "Well, I've been given a big homework assignment and I'm gonna go round a friends to do it, is that okay with you?" I prayed that she would say no. "I don't know Naoki, who is this friend?" "His name's Light and he's my partner." "Well alright but I want to know where he lives." "Okay just a sec" I walked over to Light, who was talking to his friends, and handed my phone to him. He looked at me confused for a sec then with a nod of my head he put the phone to his ear and began to talk to my mother. It wasn't long before he handed me back my mobile with a smile. "Come on then." I nodded, taking notice of the girls once again giggling from behind him.

I grudgingly followed him back to his house where I was to be for the next three hours. _'Why me? Why did he have to have a thing about me for shit sake!'_ We walked inside and where greeted to silence. "Guess nobody's home" Light stated as we took off our shoes. "Let's go to my room k?" "Alright...I guess." We walked upstairs and stopped outside of what I believed to be Light's room. But as he opened the door he stopped. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong Light?" He kept his eye's focused on a piece of paper on the floor. I sighed. Throwing my bag on his bed I walked over and picked it up. "It's just a piece of paper." He looked at me stunned for some reason, then laughed. "Of course, sorry I kinda blanked out for a second."

I nodded slowly and placed the paper on his desk then sat in the chair there, Light followed, closing the door behind him. "So, what should we do first? English, Math's or Science?" I reached over and took out my work. "I guess we could start with the Math first. I hate that stuff." Light laughed...again. "Okay." We studied in quiet for a bit before I got stuck on a question. "God damn it." Light took notice of this and moved over to me in a flash. Placing a hand on my shoulder, he bent over me, taking my pencil from my fingers. He then took a blank piece of paper from my book. "The way to solve this solution is easy Naoki, you just have look at it like this." Sure enough he showed me the way to do it. I chuckled. "Thanks." He smiled at me and moved out of the awkward position that he had been in. "No problem."

Sure enough things at his got a little better each passing minute. I could feel a friendship blossoming between us. But unfortunately for Light, that was all. We had just finished our homework when we heard the front door opening. "Light, I'm back!" called a female voice. _'That must be Lights mom'_ Light went downstairs and I suppose greeted her. I heard the door open again but instead f Light it was a young girl. "Oh my god! You must be Light's girlfriend!" my eyes widened and my cheeks turned red. I put my hands in front of me and shouted. "NO NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M JUST STUDYING WITH HIM!" The girl grinned a cheeky grin and leaned against the door. "Yeah, of course you are." "Sayu leave Naoki alone. She's not my girlfriend, were just study partners." "Whatever." She looked back at me. "Are you staying for dinner Naoki?" "Er-I don't know?" Sayu turned to Light with a somewhat disappointed look on her face. "Light, she'll never go out with you unless you invite her to dinner!" Light sighed. "What does dinner have to do with relationships?" Sayu's grin intensified tenfold. "Oh, so you do like her. Well you two look like you were made for each other." But Sayu's happiness was disturbed when Light pointed out one upsetting fact. "Don't you have homework to do?" Sayu dropped her head and skulked off to her room leaving Light and I in an uncomfortable air. "Sorry about her, she's...kind crazy." "Yeeeeah, I guessed as much." "So..." Light started. "Did you want to stay for dinner?" I rubbed the back of my head. "I don't think that would be a good idea at the moment Light. I mean I just met you and I wouldn't want your mom to make me something having only known me for a couple of seconds ya know?" But Light argued with me. "My mom would be okay with it, she wouldn't mind." I still shook my head though. " Not tonight Light, sorry." I picked up my mobile from my bag and looked at the clock on it. 19:34. _'Shit!'_ "Sorry Light I'm gonna have to go soon." I called my mom again and told her where Light's house was(thanks to Light for telling me). "Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes Na." We hung up and I told Light how soon she would be there.

After about eight minutes of talking, I got my bag packed and my shoes on. There was a knock at the door and I opened it to find my mom standing there. "Hi mom." I turned to Light and his mom and smiled. "Thanks for having me over Light, Mr's Yagami." "Come on Naoki I've got the car running. "Okay mom. I guess I'll see you tomorrow Light, bye." "Bye Naoki, have a nice night. I look foreword to seeing you tomorrow. Come round mine again?" "I don't know. Mom are we doing anything tomorrow?" "No." She was beginning to become impatient. "Well, I suppose I could come round tomorrow." "Well, until tomorrow then." Until tomorrow." I smiled as I walked out of the door, closing it behind me. "He seems nice Naoki, he'll make a good boyfriend." "MOM!" She cackled. "He's a nice guy but I'm looking for someone quiet and kind. Not a popular, 'the hottest guy in school' type of guy." "Whatever you say my sweet daughter." As we got in the car and drove off I began to wounder. _'Will I ever find Mr right?'_

Lights POV

As I watched her leave I felt an unending sense of glee. Naoki, new girl and all around perfect woman. I walked back up to my room and sat at my desk, pulling out a book from the shelf and started to read. I knew that he was watching. _'L...I will kill you eventually!'_ I heard cackling from behind me. "A new lady friend already Light? You sure are popular." _'Damn shinigami. He knows I can't talk at the moment and is using it to mock me!'_ But he did raise a point. Naoki was the newest girl in his life, but she was different from all of the others. He just wanted them for sex. None of the other girls had been smart enough for his love. But not Naoki. No, she was far greater than them.

'_Naoki. You will be the goddess of the new world. You and I shall always be lovers.'_ This is where my plan hit a snag though. I adored Naoki, but as far as I knew, she didn't love me. _'Damn!'_ I would have to get her to love me. And although it won't be easy, eventually, she'll be mine.


	2. Chapter 2: A Relationship Blossoms

Chapter 2: A Relationship blossoms

Naoki's POV

Three Weeks Later

It was raining today. I loved the rain, so calming and pleasant to me. I so wanted to be outside, but instead I was stuck inside the classroom...doing Math. It wouldn't be long before the bell would ring but by then I presumed that the rain would've stopped. I was right. After another half an hour, the bell rang and the rain had ceased. I sighed and stood up from my seat after the teacher had dismissed us and packed my bag. _'Another boring day over.'_ I walked out of the door and into the hallway. I almost made it to the school doors when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped lightly and turned around to hear a laugh. I glared. It was Light. "Damn it Light you scared me." He still laughed at me. "Sorry I didn't mean to scare you Naoki. Where did you think you going anyways, you do remember that you're coming round mine, right?" _'Ah shit. I totally forgot.'_ "Er right, sure." He smiled at me for a second before saying. "Alright, well let's get going shall we?" I nodded at him as we left the school together. "Light, I know that we've only known each other for like, a day but, I wanna ask you something." He beamed at me for a couple of seconds then took back his normal face. "Um...yeah sure. What is it?" "Well...last night, I heard about this guy called 'Kira'. He can, apparently kill people just by writing down their names and I wanted to know what you think of him." Light stopped in his footsteps and visibly stiffened, his eyes wide. I looked back at him with a worried look on my face. "Light, what's wrong?" He shook his head and smiled at me. "Hey d'ya wanna go to a cafe for a drink?" _'Why did he just change the subject...He must be hiding something from me.'_ I thought. But I said yes anyways.

As we sat in the cafe, an awkward silence fell upon us. _'Well, I might as well ask him why he changed the Kira subject.'_ "So, Light." He looked up from the table. "When I asked you about Kira, why did you change the subject?" He stiffened again, this time not coming out of it."Light?" He didn't answer, instead he asked for the bill even though I hadn't finished my drink. _'What the hell's wrong with him today? He acts as if he's frickin Kira!'_ We got to his place, once again in silence and went up to his room to study. That's when it happened.

Light stood up from his desk and came over to me on the bed. He crouched down in front of me and took my pencil from my hands and held them, me still lying on the bed. "Naoki, I can't hide it from you anymore." He stopped for a second, as if he was thinking about something then continued. "I love you." My eyes widened and i yanked my hands from his, standing up from his bed. "Well, as nice as that is Light, I'm not in love with you." This was so uncomfortable for me now. "Please, Naoki, you are my life, my world. Ever since the first time that I saw you I knew that we should be together." He stated, walking closer towards me. I backed away further from him, placing my hands in front of me. "Light, you don't know what you're talking about." "Yes I do. In fact I've never been so sure in my entire life. Please, let me share my life with you." My eyes widened in fear. "Light, I think I'm gonna go home now okay?" I went to grab my bag but Light grabbed my arm before I could reach it. "Light let go now please." He did just the opposite though. He pulled me into a tight hug.

He stroked my light brown hair and began to talk. "Oh Naoki, I love you so much, I don't think that I can be without you." "Light let go. Don't make me make you!" He didn't let go so I did the next best thing. "I'm sorry Light but you left me no choice." I apologized before I kicked him in the groin. He went down like a sack of spuds.

Quickly I took my bag and headed for the door without a another word. "Naoki...please don't go." I heard Light plead to me from the floor. _'Crap.'_ He got up slowly as I walked down his stairs and got my shoes on. Mrs Yagami saw me at the front door and frowned. "Naoki, leaving so soon? I thought that you were staying for dinner?" she asked walking up to me. "Well, my mom just called and said that I had to be home now. Sorry Mrs Yagami." "Well take care then dear. Will I be seeing you tomorrow?" I shook my head. "No, I'm busy tomorrow." She nodded and I left the house, just as Light came down the stairs calling my name, the calls which I ignored as I walked to my house.

Lights POV

'_Damn it.'_ I thought angrily as I walked up to my room and sat at my desk. _'She was almost mine! Perhaps I should've told her that I am Kira?'_ "Hey Light? The cameras are gone." My eyes widened. "Hey Light, answer me!" I stood up from my desk and tapped my ear. "Oooh, I see, just because L isn't watching you anymore, doesn't mean that he isn't still listening to you." I grabbed my death note and started to right criminals names down in it once again. _'Naoki Takami, what will it take for you to be mine?' _"Hey Light wanna play some video games?" I heard Ryuk moan. I shook my head and went back to my killings. "Can I have an apple then?" I sighed and I went and got one from downstairs. He went crazy over it and finished it in a couple of seconds. "Ya'know Light, if ya really want that girl to like you, maybe you shouldn't rush things, all I'm sayin'" He told me flopping down on my bed.

'_Like you know anything about girls Ryuk.'_ But still he had a good point. I had kinda thrown myself at her with that hug. _'She probably hasn't fallen for me just yet, even if we are good friends.'_ That thought made my eyes widen. _'She was mad when she left, she probably won't talk to me for a while now, if at all.' _I had to apologize to her tomorrow if I ever wanted her to love me. I heard mom call me for dinner and I placed my notebook in my draw underneath my diary and walked downstairs.

After dinner I sat on the edge of my bed in thought. I heard something fall off of it and looked towards the sound and grinned. It was Naoki's work book. _'She must've dropped it when she was trying to pack her bag.' _I picked it up and grabbed my jacket from my chair, walking downstairs I told mom that I was going to Naoki's to give her back the book. When I walked the few blocks to her house I knocked on her door. "HOLD ON A SECOND!" I heard her call. A few minutes later she opened the door. Her eyes widened at the sight of me. "Light? What the hell are you here for?" "Well, I found you're notebook in my room and I knew you'd need it." _'That and I wanted to see you again.'_ She knew that as well it seems because she scoffed. "I don't want you here Light, especially after what happened at yours." I opened my mouth to talk when I heard Naoki's mom shout something to her. "IT'S LIGHT! NO HE'S NOT COMING ROUND! I DON'T THINK SO! My love kept shouting out to her mother. I laughed as she sighed.

"Well, here's your notebook." I handed her the book, our hands brushing against each other. _'Purposely of course'_ I thought as I grinned inwardly. "Well, see you tomorrow then Light." She told me as she went to close the door. Just before it closed completely, I placed my hand on it. She opened it and glared at me. "Go home Light, or do I have to get the mace." I could tell that she wasn't joking but this was my only chance to apologize to her and patch things up. "Listen, Naoki. I didn't just come her to bring back the book, I also wanted to apologize to you for putting you in that uncomfortable position" I said, looking into her bright blue eyes. "It's just that I'm deeply in love with you and I guess that I lost control. Please can you forgive me.?" She sighed then spoke. "Listen Light, I don't like being a heart breaker but I just don't love you. I accept you're apology but you need to understand that that kind of relationship will never happen between us" _'Oh really? We'll see about that darling.'_ But I laughed anyway and said. "Well, alright then, I can accept that Naoki. Friend's?" I asked holding out my hand for her to shake. She hesitated but still placed it in mine. "Friends. Well, now that that is over with, would you like to come in for a drink?" I smiled. "Yeah sure why not." I stepped inside her house and took off my shoes, hanging up my coat of a peg by the door.

Her house was big. A lot bigger than it looked on the outside. _'Her mom must have a pretty good job'_ I thought. That didn't matter to me though, I loved Naoki for what she was, a gorgeous, sweet and smart woman. _'Kira's goddess. __**My**__ goddess.'_ I smiled to myself as I sat down on her couch. We had a drink and talked with each other for nearly two whole hours, our friendship increasing back to normal again. But unfortunately, my time here had come to an end. As I looked at my watch I saw that the time was eight o'clock. _'Damn, if I'm not back soon my mom will worry'_ I stood up and told my sweet that I had to go now and she walked me to the front door. After getting my shoes and jacket on, I bid her goodnight and walked back to mine, pleased by myself. Thing's were going to get better in the next few weeks, I was certain of it.

A few weeks later

Naoki's POV

It was our entrance exams today and boy was I nervous. I had been up most of the night studying and had only gotten a few hours sleep so I had to have loads of Red Bull to keep me awake. I grabbed my bag and headed to Light's. Over the past few weeks he had become one of my greatest of friends. But unlucky him, I still didn't love him, much to his despair. _'I've got to give him credit though, he does try extremely hard to get me to fall in love with him.' _ It was cold outside, then again, we were coming closer to November. I knocked on the door and a neatly dressed Light answered it with a smile on his face. "Hey Naoki, ready to take those entrance exams?" he asked as he stepped outside to join me. "Not really." I laughed. He gave a quick chuckle before looking at the large can of Red Bull in my now pasty white hand. "Tired are we?" I gave him a 'what do you think?' look and he laughed. "Yeah, I guess last night was kind of hectic, what with all of the studying we had to do." "Yep I guess so." I joked, finishing off the last bit of the energy drink and throwing it into the trash can. Getting to the university was crazy. We had to take three busses and it took us about an hour to finally arrive.

But when we got there, I got butterflies in my stomach. I was not looking forward to this, not one bit. We stepped into the room and took our seats. I was next to a guy who sat funny in his seat and Light was sat next to some woman who kept looking at him. _'Being popular must be really tiring. Poor baby.'_ I thought as I got out my pen, pencil, eraser a ruler and a sharpener and prepared to start the exam. _'I'll just wait for the examiner to hand out the damn test'_ I thought impatiently. I took a glance at the guy I was placed next to and raised an eyebrow. He had his thumb in his mouth and his legs were tucked up to his chest. He had panda like eyes and spiky black hair.

He was pretty cute looking. Unfortunately he caught me looking at him and turned his head to stare back at me with a blank look. I smiled and waved at him. He continued to look at me blankly for a bit before we were given our tests. He picked up his pencil in-between his thumb and index finger. _'What a strange man. Bet he'd be an interesting person to talk to. Wonder what his name is? Probably something like Jacob or Sam or something unusually normal. It would contrast with his abnormal person but it would be kinda funny. Why am I thinking so much about this guy? Okay ya know what I'm gonna ask him what his name is. Right after the exams, yeah that's right.'_ I stated inside of my head as I turned back to my test paper. "You may begin!" commanded the examiner.

I started and answered all of the questions on the paper. "You there! Sit in your chair properly!" I lifted my head and watched as the examiner walked down the row of desks towards the un-named guy. I looked towards him and saw that he had his eyes fixed on Light's back. I frowned but went back to my test.

It took half another half an hour to finish my test. Now all I had to do was wait. I met Light outside and we got something to eat together. I didn't see that guy again so I couldn't ask him what his name was. _'Oh well'_ "So, Naoki, what did you think about the test, not so hard was it?" Light asked, gaining my attention. "Meh, not so hard I guess." I smiled gently. Lunch was brief because another five minutes later I was called into the examiner's office.

"Well, Ms Takami, it seems as though you have gotten ninety nine percent on your entrance exams, a very high score indeed. This means that you have been accepted into To-Oh. Congratulations. You will be given your day planner and map of the campus after this meeting and will speaking out as one of our three representatives." My eyes widened. "Really? Oh thank you so much! I appreciate opportunity." I thanked. He smiled and we both stood up. "That's all right my dear." I nodded and left the office and went towards the room that I was supposed to get my uniform in. I was happy. Prod even. I walked down the hallway and into the girls bathroom, unpacking a formal dress and high heeled shoes from my bag and switching my casual jeans and pink t-shirt for them. _'Good thing I came prepared.'_ I walked down the hallway and bumped into the guy that I had been sitting next to for the exam's. He was dressed in a plain white long sleeve t-shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Nothing formal but what did it matter. "Oh, sorry" he apologized quietly as he looked at me. I smiled. "That's okay. It was my fault." He didn't say anything and started to walk again. I did to before I remembered what I had wanted to ask him. Turning around I ran back up to him and put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. "Listen, this is gonna sound really, really weird but, what's your name?" He looked at me with a thoughtful stare and said. "You know, if you go around asking for people's names, someone may suspect you of being Kira" he stated. I blushed. "Sorry, it's just, I wanted to know if you had a contrasting name like Bob or John ya know. Something that differs from your personality." I explained. He nodded "I see. Well if you must know, my name is Hideki Ryuuga." "That's a nice name Hideki. It suits you." I smiled. "Thank you" "That's okay. Say, would you like to go get some cake after the ceremony? I know a great cafe just around the corner." "That would be nice. Thank you" I nodded and together we walked to the ceremony hall. _'Boy, when you say it like that it sounds really creepy'_.

Ten Minutes Later

I only had to read a few paragraphs at the ceremony as I called it, afterwards myself, Light and Hideki Ryuuga sat down in our seats. Light seemed uncomfortable around Hideki whilst I felt more comfortable around him. I honestly couldn't wait to go to the cafe with him after this stupid thing. From behind I heard him talking to Light, it was something about his dad and the Kira case._'Why would Hideki know about Light's dad and the Kira case?'_ I wondered. Then he said it. The two words that would stay with me for the rest of my life.

"I'm L"

**A:N-OMG IT'S L! *FANGIRL SQUEEL!* **

**Okay so I wanted to thank all of the people who added my story to their story alert or to their faves and also to those of you who reviewed. You guys and gals are awesome. ^_^ **

**Anyway's I hope you enjoyed chapter 2. I shall be posting the next chapter in about a week, sorry for the long delay but I will be very busy.**

**Bye for now. Peace **


	3. Love and A Confession

Chapter 3: Love and A Confession

Naoki's POV

"I'm L" he whispered. My eyes widened _'Is this guy really L? The guy who challenged Kira?' ._I looked to my right and saw that, for some reason, Light had visibly stiffened. _'What the hell's wrong with him?'_ 'L' looked towards me and very lightly smiled. "I trust that you will not repeat this to anyone am I correct?". I nodded quickly. "Yeah, sure" I whispered with a worried tone. Who knew what this guy could do to me if I said no. He nodded and went back to looking at Light, a slight glare glazing over his eyes. "Light Yagami, I suspect you of being Kira." My eyes became as wide as dinner plates. _'Light Kira? He couldn't be! He's my friend!'_ I thought with disgust. How could this guy believe that Light Yagami, **my **friend Light Yagami, was Kira? Is this guy insane?" Sensing my anger 'L' looked at me once again and spoke. "I hope that our cafe date is still on?" I slit my eyes and sighed slightly. _'This guy incriminates Light by saying that he's Kira yet he still wants to go have a drink with me? Well, I did say that I wanted to get to know him better. Should I go out with him?'_ "I don't really think that I should-" "Oh don't worry, Light wouldn't mind, would you Light?" Light blinked and looked at me then at L then back at me again. He smiled. "Of course I don't." I gave Light a worried smile. "You could come with us Light. I don't wanna leave you out." "Yes Light, why don't you come with us?" L joined in. "Well, I suppose I can, I mean I have nothing to do tonight." I smiled. "Great."

After another ten minutes, we were allowed to leave. It was cold outside. The weather contrasted with the warmth of the ceremony hall. I shivered and Light and L both looked at me. "Do you want my jacket Naoki?" Light offered. I looked at him and smiled lightly. "No thanks, I'll get used to it." Light's face grew concerned. "Are you sure? If you want to-""I'm fine Light." I was getting annoyed by his offers. L had remained silent but continued to watch us. After the little hiccup, we continued to make our way towards the cafe. The journey was short and easy, the cold refusing to bother me. When we got there, it was nearly empty. Only about five people were sat there and most of them were finishing up. Never the less, Light picked the table at the back of the cafe. _'His favourite spot'_ I thought with an inward smile. I and Light sat on the same bench, whilst L sat on the opposite. We ordered our drinks, (and a chocolate fudge cake for me ^_^) and sat mostly in an awkward silence. Well, before I got bored of it and spoke out. "So, L, what do you do in your spare time?" I was genuinely interested in what this weird boy did other than investigate the Kira case. "Not much I suppose. I mainly focus on the investigation at the time." "So you mean to tell me that you've never gone to see a movie or go to a theme park with some one?" "No. Even if I did want to go to somewhere like that, I would have no-one to go with. I do not have any friends." I looked at him sympathetically as he sipped on his drink, then smiled. "L-" "Please, in public I would prefer it if you called me Hideki Ryuga." I nodded and continued what I was going to say. "Ryuga, would you like me to be your friend? " Light, again stiffened next to me but I continued to look at the man across from me. His panda like eyes staring deep into mine. "I would like that very much Naoki Takami." "Please, just call me Naoki." "Alright, Naoki. I studied Ryuga's face and smiled inwardly. He noticed. "Is there something on my face?" he questioned and reached up towards his face. "No, I was just...looking. Sorry." I reached up and lightly grasped his hand and pulled it away from his face. _'His hands are so soft, but his skin is somewhat cold. Wait...what am I saying?'_ I was brought out of my thoughts when I heard a cough. I looked down at my hand and saw that my hand was clasping his. My cheeks turned red with embarrassment and I let go immediately. "S-sorry Ryuga. I didn't mean to-""Your hands are warm Naoki." I blushed madly and smiled, looking down at the table. "Thanks. Your hands are soft and cold. Have you considered wearing gloves?" "I do not like the way they feel on my hands, so I would never wear them." I beamed. _'Finally, someone else hates wearing them!'_ "Me too. They feel really weird and uncomfortable and I can't do a damn thing in 'em." L nodded. "I agree. They're purpose is irrelevant." "You said it." He and I continued to converse, totally ignoring Light next to me. _'Wow, I'm so glad that I met this guy. He and I have so much in common.'_ I thought smiling in my mind. _'I believe I'm falling in love with Hideki Ryuga.'_

Lights POV

I was seething with anger. L was flirting with **my** love and she was falling for it. She was my goddess, not that bastard L's! I'll have to change her mind. She **has** to fall in love with me. If she falls in love with L, I'll...I'll have to kill her! _'Kill the woman I love? Would I ever do that? No. I'll kill L first, then, if she still refuses to be mine then, only then will I kill her.'_

Ryuzaki's POV

Naoki Takami, College student and friend of Light Yagami. A kind, smart woman. I had had seen a lot of her when I had been watching Light on the surveillance cameras in the hotel room. I had also seen what had happened between Light and her. He had confessed his love for her even after she had said no to him many times. To me, she seemed a likeable person, a person who had offered her friendship to me. A person who shared a lot in common with me, even though we had only known each other for a few hours. _'Naoki Takami, what is it about you that captivates me so?'_ Could it have been her light chestnut hair, her bright blue eyes? _'No!'_ Appearance didn't matter to me. I watched her laugh at something I said and smiled lightly. I felt a weird tingling sensation in the middle of my chest and frowned._ 'What is this feeling?'_ "Is something wrong Ryuga?" I woke from my daze and looked at her and was about to answer when my cell phone rang. I picked it up only to see Light pick up his from his pocket.

"Hello?" We asked the caller together. My eyes widened as I listened to Watari on the phone. "Light your-" "My father had a heart attack!"

1 Hour Later

Naoki's POV

Here I was, at the hospital with Light and Ryuga. Light's father had a heart attack and had been hospitalized and we had been sitting there for about half an hour. Light's mom had left about three minutes ago and we were here alone with his father. I felt like the odd one out. I didn't feel like I was supposed to be there. But Light reassured me that it was fine so I had remained in the room. Light, Ryuga and Mr Yagami began to talk. "Light, I will conform it now that this is L. Although around headquarters we call him Ryuzaki." My eyes widened. _'Ryzaki huh?' _I turned to him and smiled. _'I knew you had an interesting name'_ My day dreaming was broken when I heard **my** cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I apologized and left the room. Pulling out my phone I looked at the ID and saw it was my mom. _'Shit, I forgot to tell her that I was going out. She must be worried sick.'_

I put the phone to my ear. "Hi mom." "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" She screamed. "Look I'm sorry for not calling you but I had to go with Light to the hospital. His dad had a-" "I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM! I WANT YOU HOME NOW!" "Mom I can't just leave him, he needs my support right now." I explained, but mom wasn't having any of it. "LISTEN HERE YOU BITCH! IF YOU DON'T COME HOME RIGHT NOW, I'LL COME DOWN THERE AND DRAG YOU HOME BY YOUR FUCKING HAIR!" I sighed. "Mom have you been drinking?" "DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT! GET HOME NOW!" She was screaming louder now. "Mom, even if I wanted to I couldn't come home yet, it's too dark. I'll have to wait until Light can either walk me home or his friend can give me a lift." "LISTEN GET HOME NOW OR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" My eyes went wide and I began to shake with fear. _'K-k-kill me?'_ "ARE YOU GOING TO COME HOME? OR DO I HAVE TO COME AND GET YOU MYSELF!" "Mom, I don't think that I'll be coming home tonight." I told her calmly. I was answered by the sound of her hanging up the phone. _'Oh my god, she's coming to get me. No she wouldn't would she? She can't drive drunk. She'd be stopped by the cops.'_ I slid down to the floor and brought my legs up to my chest. I tried to calm myself down but it was no good, I was still shaking.

Tears began rolling down my cheeks as I heard my cell phone ring again. It was mom again. "HOW DARE YOU HANG UP ON ME YOU WHORE!" She screamed. "You were the one who hung up on **me**" "YOU ADOPTED LITTLE BITCH!" My heart stopped. _'Adopted?'_ "W-what do you mean adopted?" "YOU'RE MOMMY NEVER WANTED YOU! SHE KNEW WHAT A SLUT YOU WERE AND LEFT YOU! I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHY I TOOK YOU! IT WAS A MISTAKE THAT I'LL SOON CORRECT!" I hung up the phone and dropped it to the floor. "Adopted...I'm adopted." I placed my hands over my eyes and cried in the corridor. I heard the room's door open but continued to cry. "Naoki what's wrong?" It was Light. He crouched down next to me and put an arm on my shoulder. "Naoki, tell me what's wrong?" "Oh Light. She said I was adopted." I sobbed "Who said you were?" "My mother... she-" I couldn't continue my sentence because I once again began to cry. Light put his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "It's okay Naoki, its okay." "Light...I can't go home anymore. She'll kill me if I do I know it." Light remained silent for a bit then began to speak. "She won't kill you Naoki; she won't even touch you ever again. I won't let her I promise you. You can stay with me from now on." I looked up at him. "I can't it wouldn't be fair on you or your family." "Not to mention there would be no room." Ryuzaki spoke from behind Light. "You can remain at my hotel for as long as you need Naoki. I will arrange for new clothes and necessities to be brought so you need not worry about that." "Thank you so much Ryuzaki. You as well Light you are both good friends. " Light smiled and Ryuzaki nodded. Light looked into my eyes. "Naoki, do you know why your mom might have said something like this?" I shook my head. "No. Do you think that she's telling the truth Light? Do you really think that I'm adopted.?" "I shall have Watari look up your history when we get back to the hotel." Light helped me stand up, keeping an arm around my shoulder all the time.

We walked down the hospital hallway in silence. Outside the air was sharp and cruel. Ryuzaki's limo was waiting outside and he and I both got inside it and I stared out of my window into the darkness.

Ryuzaki's POV

"Ryuzaki, take care of Naoki, make sure that she's happy and –" "Don't worry Light I will." Light nodded and I closed the door, winding down the window so I could still talk to him without making Naoki cold. "Oh and Ryuzaki, I know I said that I would help out with the investigation, but I won't be doing anything until my father is better." "I understand. Good bye Light, will I see you tomorrow?" He nodded straightening his back as I closed the window. I looked over to Naoki who looked shaken up and did something that I would never usually do. I put my arm around her to comfort her.

She looked at me and smiled a sad smile. "Ryuzaki...thank you so much for your help." "There is no need. As you said earlier, you are my friend and I am yours. To my knowledge, this is what friends do for one another." She nodded and began to cry slightly. All I could do for her now was comfort her. It was up to Watari to find out who she was. I would help the best I could with that investigation but I still had to catch Kira. Juggling the two wasn't going to be easy, but I owed it to her. In the few hours of knowing me, she and I had become friends. _'She would do the same for me if I were in this position. I know it'_.

Lights POV

I wanted to kill Naoki's 'mother' but I couldn't. If I killed her then L would know that I was Kira because only he, Naoki and I knew what had just happened. "Ryuk?" "Huh?" "Would you be able to tell who Naoki's mother is?" The shinigami laughed, causing me to look at him strangely. "What's so funny?" He stopped for a second to talk. "I know exactly who her mother is, but it's against the rules to say who it is to a human." I glared at him as he began to laugh again. "Why not?" He didn't answer me, he only continued to laugh. _'What could be so funny to make him laugh this hard?'_ I thought as I began walking to my home. I got there about one o'clock and immediately went to bed, temporarily pushing the thoughts of Naoki and her true origins, to the back of my mind. I would be no good to Naoki if I kept falling asleep around her. _'Still, I wonder what made Ryuk so hysterical when I asked him who her mother is. He said that he knew who her mother was but couldn't tell me. I wonder. Oh Naoki, who are you?'_ I thought as I eventually fell asleep.

**A:N**

**Alright, so another chapter done sooner than I expected I must say, but thoughts came into my strange brain and I had to write it down. My mind was going **

**MUST...WRITE...CHAPTER...MUST..WRITE..CHAPTER! **

**Okay, I now I do not empathise with people who write Death Note fanfics fixating on L because he is a somewhat difficult character to write in. Urgh, but I still love him ^_^. **

**Do you like this chapter? I hope that I didn't make Light and L to OOC, if I did, let me know in a review and I shall NEVER do it again. So yeah, this is a kinda depressingly, happy chapter, what with Naoki making friends with L and Light getting a jealous. Love is soooooo weird. Especially when the person you love is the detective of the Kira case and her best friend (Light) deciding if he would kill her if she refused to be with him after he kills L (cries).**

**I was also wondering if there are any deviant artists that would be willing to draw a pic of Naoki for me. Perhaps with L or Light, or both. Anyone who wants to do so, please Private Message me and thanks for reading the chapter. You guys once again rock. **


	4. Chapter 4: A Romance Begins

Chapter 4: A Romance Begins

Naoki's POV

It had been a couple of days since that incident at the hospital and L had agreed to let me live and travel with him, which I was very greatful for. Over the short space of two days, I had gotten closer to Ryuzaki. To my surprise, I was even falling in love with him, much to Lights un-ending disappointment, even though I kept telling him to find other girls to have a relationship with. Although, it was my understanding that he, as of yet, had not. Other than that, everything seemed to be going great for me so far. Although, I still want to know if I what my mom said was true. _'Hopefully Watari will find out soon.'_I thought.

My phone rang and I looked at the caller ID. It was Light. I opened up the phone and answered. "Hi Light, how are you?" I asked. "I'm good Naoki. Look, I was wondering, do you want to come with me and Misa for a drink?"He asked me over the bustling city noises I could hear in the background.

I creased my eyebrows. "Who's Misa?" I questioned. I heard him laugh on the other end of the line. "She's my girlfriend."He answered simply. My eyes widened and I grinned. "So you finally found one huh? Well, I'm so proud of you."I told him with a cheeky tone.

"Oh thank you so much 'mother'." He said sarcastically as we both laughed. "So, do you wanna come with us?" He asked once more. "Yeah sure, I'll just ask Ryuzaki-"

"NO!" He said rather quickly. "Excuse me?" I asked, slightly angry as I brushed a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry; I just don't really want Ryuzaki to know of her just yet, what with the investigation and all." "Well, I don't know why that should matter. He's our friend."I told him. "Yeah, but can we just keep this between you and me for now? Please?" I sighed and pondered his question. _'What's so special about this girl that he doesn't want Ryuzaki to know of her?'_ I thought, But despite my thoughts I answered anyway. "I guess so."

"Great, so I'll see you at our favourite cafe in about half an hour?" He asked. "Of course, remember to get our seat."I ordered. He chuckled again. "Don't worry I will. See ya." With that we both hung up. I walked into the hallway of the hotel room we were currently staying in and grabbed my grey and black checked jacket, heading for the living room where Ryuzaki was staring at surveillance recordings from an arm chair. "Ryuzaki, I'm going out for a bit, I'll be back in about an hour or so okay?" He slowly turned his head towards me and gave me a blank but somewhat caring face then told me. "Alright, take care." He turned his head and continued to look at the screen once more. I took that as his goodbye and left the room, making my way to the cafe.

When I got there, Light immediately called my name and ushered me over. I smiled and walked over to the table and took a seat opposite Light and his girlfriend. "Hey Light." I greeted to my friend. I looked to his right and saw a gothic looking at me. _'This must be Misa' _I thought. She smiled and held out her hand to me. "Hey, I'm Misa Amane, but you can just call me Misa." She told me in a perky voice. I shook her hand. "Naoki Takami." I said. After greetings were over, we ordered our drinks. "Misa, Naoki and I met a couple of months ago when we were studying for our exams to get into To-Oh. She was the new girl so I thought I'd show her around and we soon became close friends." He told her with a smile. Misa looked at Light then back at me. "So, you and Light went out for a bit?" I almost spat my drink out at the question but I managed to refrain myself from it.

"We never went out Misa. I never fancied Light at all we were just friends." She let out a sigh of relief then laughed. "Well, at least I won't have to worry about you trying to steal my Light from me." She giggled as she clung to Lights arm tightly. I heard Light growl slightly but brushed it off and laughed at Misa. "Well you wouldn't have to worry about it anyway; I don't like dating people who are already partnered up."

Misa smiled. "Good thing to." She said, with a slight warning tone in her voice. We conversed for a while before I looked at my watch. It was four o'clock and I promised Ryuzaki that I would be back thirty minutes ago. "Okay well, as nice as this has been, I've really gotta get going." I told them as I stood up from the table. They said goodbye to me and I left the cafe. The ride back to the hotel was boring but when I got there it was well worth it.

Ryuzaki was still in front of the screen and the curtains were still drawn, but next to the window was a cart full of sweets and sugary, bad for you crap. _'Oh Ryuzaki, you sugary fiend' _I thought to myself as I hung up my jacket and slipped on my slippers. "Hey Ryuzaki, mind if I..." He looked at me and saw me pointing towards the cart. Looking back at the screen he said. "By all means help yourself." He told me in his usual monotonous tone. "Thanks."I said as I grabbed a plateful of sweets and headed for the couch, placing myself next to Ryuzaki. I didn't need to ask him what he was doing because I already knew, what I did ask him though was; "Ya know Ryuzaki, you haven't eaten for a long time, perhaps you should take a quick break." He didn't look at me but I knew he was taking it into consideration. "Whilst I understand that I need sustenance, catching Kira is my main priority at this moment in time." He paused for a moment then continued again. "However, I have been looking at these tapes for seven hours now. A quick snack wouldn't kill me." He admitted as he stopped the tape and walked over to the cart, grabbing some treats and sitting back down next to me, his plate balancing precariously on the top of his knees.

"So, how was the outing?" He asked out of the blue. I looked at him and smiled. "It was good; Light says he'll be here later on because he was going to study for a while." I answered

"I see. I'm glad that you enjoyed it." He mumbled due to a marshmallow stuffed in his mouth. "Yeah, it was. Maybe you and I could go out sometime." I asked, looking at him "Perhaps one day, once I've solved this case." I sighed. "That could take forever Ryuzaki. I meant soon like next week or something" I moaned.

"That would be quite impossible for I am too busy handling the case." He told me. I stood up and glared softly at him. "Ya'know, if you didn't isolate yourself so much, it would be easier for us to get along. Taking a couple hours away from this whole Kira business wouldn't kill-"

"Ryuzaki." Came a voice from the computer.

I looked to my left to see the screen bring up a large W upon a white background. Ryuzaki walked up to it and stood in front of it. "Yes Watari?" "I have found some important information about Miss Takami that I believe you will want to look at. I am sending you the files." Watari told my friend.

'_Does this mean that he's found out who my parents are?'_ I thought to myself.

I saw my friend stare into the small screen as we both waited anxiously. There was a quick beeping sound as his computer received the files. Ryuzaki looked at them and I saw his eyes grow wide as he turned to look at me briefly then back at the monitor. "Is this information credible Watari?" He asked in a concerned voice. "Yes, I received it from the adoption agency she was adopted from. There were no other records of her birth nor did it say who her parents were. The only information I could pull up about her were her adoption papers from when the Takami's adopted her." Watari stated.

'_What? No other information? What is he saying?'_ My mind pondered as I walked up towards Ryuzaki and asked the old man "Are you sure that that's the only information that you could find on me? I mean, can't you do some kind of DNA test on me to find out who my real parents are?" I wanted to know. No. I needed to know why they left me. What kind of people they were and who they were.

"I suppose that would be the best place to turn. After all, DNA has to connect you with someone." Ryuzaki told me as I went over to an armchair and sat with my head in my hands, thinking about what was happening. It wasn't long before Ryuzaki came over to me and placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I looked up at him as he stared deep into my eyes. I smiled at him as he continued to look into my eyes. "Don't worry Naoki, we will find them, I promise." He told me, a reassuring look spread across his face. Tears welled in my eyes but I shook them away. There was no way in the world that I was gonna cry. No way!

I looked away from my friend trying to shake off the feeling of sorrow by looking at the cart of sweets, but before I could do that, Ryuzaki did the most out of character thing, I could ever think of him doing.

He grasped my chin lightly and turned it to face his smiling face. Then, after a moment of staring into each other's eyes, he kissed me.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before we both parted for air. I blushed madly and laughed as I pulled the great detective into a not to tight hug. He responded by placing his arms around me to, then kissing me again, this time, more deeply.

We could have stayed like that forever but we were interrupted by a gasp from the doorway. We parted and saw Light and the rest of the team standing there, all with a shocked look on their faces. Well, all accept Light, and Matsuda.

I don't know whether or not Ryuzaki could see it, but there was anger and jealousy present in Lights eyes. I didn't care though, he had a girlfriend and now I had a boyfriend, all was well.

I heard Matsuda giggle like a school girl from behind Aizawa and groaned. We were never going to hear the end of this.

Ryuzaki's POV

It had been an hour and a half since me and Naoki had confessed our love for each other and, of course, Matsuda wouldn't shut up about it. Nearly all of the time he had spent inside of the room, he had been holding in laughs, much to the annoyance of the other task force members.

I was sat next to Naoki, touching her hand sometimes as I talked and explained my plans to catch Kira. I noticed that Light wouldn't stop looking at Naoki which annoyed me but when I looked at her from the corner of my eye she wasn't looking at him. She was eating some cheese cake.

I smiled slightly and continued to talk, finishing another twenty minutes later. The men stood up from their sofa and left the room, leaving myself, Naoki and Light in the room. Light looked over to me and smiled.

"So, you two are going out huh? Well I'm very happy for the both of you."

I nodded and grasped my lovers hand in my own. "Thank you Light, I hope you too, find someone to share your life with." I felt Naoki kiss me on the cheek. I looked over to her and smiled, kissing her on the lips. I noticed Light stand up and exit the room as Naoki pulled me into a deeper kiss.

Lights POV

As I walked out of the room, I fumed. I was furious! How dare he kiss **my** love! Naoki was **mine** not L's! _'Damn you L!'_ I thought as I walked out of the hotel.

When I got to my house, I went to my room and sat on my bed, thinking about Naoki once again. That's when I got an idea. I grabbed my death note from my draw and opened it. I picked up a pen and placed the tip on the paper then stopped.

I didn't, couldn't kill Naoki. I loved her. Yet I was still unsure of how to get her away from my enemy. I knew that once Misa had gotten his name I would kill him, but that wouldn't be for a while yet, also there was Misa to consider. Her shinigami Rem had said that if I were to kill Misa then she would kill me and I didn't want that. Also, if Misa saw me kissing or acting romantically around Naoki, then there would be no doubt that she would kill her and I couldn't let that happen.

I sighed and closed the notebook and placed it back in its hiding place, then got dressed in my PJ's and lay underneath the covers of my bed. I would have more time to think about this problem in the morning, but for now, I had to get to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: An Interesting Day

Naoki's POV

I was tired today and the weather didn't help. It was hot and dry and the classroom myself and Light were sitting in wasn't the coolest of places to be in. I was near enough sweating buckets and the times that I glanced at Light, I would see him wipe a tissue over his forehead or gulp down more water.

I sighed.

'_What time is it anyways?'_ I thought and turned my head towards the class clock.

It read one o'clock.

'_Damn, its only been half an hour!.'_ I looked out towards the university courtyard and sighed once more. I wanted to be with Ryuzaki not sitting in this stuffy old classroom. I mean, learning was great and everything, but we had already gone over this crap in high school and this was just pointless. I glanced over to Light again and something he did caught my eye.

He was talking to Kiomi Takada. I mean, not just the kind of friendly everyday talking, oh no, he was talking to her as if they were dating. I frowned. That wasn't right, especially since yesterday I saw him and Misa kissing and hugging and he didn't look like he wanted to break it off, at least not to me anyways.

I would have to ask him in the cafeteria.

"Miss Takami, do you mind answering this question for me please?" I heard Mr Joseph say from across the room causing most of the classes' attention to fall on me.

'_Crap! What was he talking about again?'_

I faced him again and spoke. "Uh-um" I stuttered.

He frowned and some of the girls behind me giggled. "Miss Takami, have you been listening to me at all this lesson?"He asked sternly.

I rubbed the back of my neck and gave and awkward half smile. "I'm sorry Mr Joseph, truly, its just that I have a lot going on in my life and well...may I please be excused?" I asked apologetically.

He sighed and put down his book.

"Your excused, but I want you back next lesson with your **full** attention. This is an important part of your education Miss Takami, it would be a terrible shame if a girl as smart as you were to fail this class." He mentored.

I nodded and smiled, grabbed my stuff and left the silent classroom, feeling the eyes of everyone on my back.

I quickly walked towards a bench in the courtyard and sat down on it, sighing.

'_What was Light doing back there? Why was he acting that way towards Kiomi?'_ I thought to myself as I waited for Light to get out of class.

Lights POV

I had been caught.

Naoki had seen me talking to Kiomi and I had seen in her eyes that she was confused and shocked. She had been excused from class about half an hour ago and now I was leaving to find her. I knew where she would be as soon as she had left so I headed there, after grabbing some lunch from the cafeteria.

As I walked out in the courtyard, I saw Naoki and smiled, walking over to her.

"Hey Naoki"

She looked up at me and smiled back. "Hey Light how are you?" She asked as she put away her PSP.

I sat down next to her and took a sandwich out of the wrapper and began to eat it. "So, what went on back there?" I lied. In reality I knew what was going on. She had been a naughty little girl and had lied to save herself. I smirked inwardly as I continued to eat my food.

She coughed and looked away from me. "Well, the thing is Light, in class, I saw you and Kiomi, acting strangely towards one another and I think you should stop it. No! I know you should stop it! If you don't love Misa, at least dump her and stop cheating on her! I mean what the hell Light, what's your deal; I thought you weren't that kinda guy?"

I almost choked on my food when I heard her shout at me. "Please Naoki, don't make a scene, we can talk about this round mine okay?" I told her, putting down my food and giving her a confident look.

She however did not return the look and stood up from her place. "No Light I won't! Misa needs to know and if you won't tell her, I will!"

My eyes widened in shock and anger slightly and I put my food down on the table and stood up to face her. "I won't let you!" I ordered her as she looked at me with a death glare.

"Oh really, and what are you going to do to me if I do huh? Kill me? Yeah right!" She dared.

She tried to walk off but I caught her arm in a vice like grip. "Let go of me!" I continued to grip her arm and felt her try to pull away but to no avail. "If you tell Misa I'll..."

"You'll what jerk?"

"I will kill you!" I threatened. I felt her stiffen in my grasp and smirked. "Do you want to know something Naoki, a little secret between you and me?" She didn't answer but I continued to whisper to her.

I placed my mouth next to her ear and chuckled slightly. 

"I'm Kira"

I felt her go limp and caught her in my arms. _'Well, this wasn't the reaction that I was expecting.'_ I shook her firmly and in a matter of seconds, she awoke, a shocked expression plastered on her face.

"Y-your Kira?" She whimpered. I smirked and pulled her into a tight, lustful hug. "Yes Naoki, I am, and if you want to live, you'll do whatever I say." I ordered.

'_I hate to have to treat her like this but I couldn't have her telling Misa and ruining my plans'_ I thought as I heard her whimper from my shoulder. I smiled and grasped her chin in my hand. _'Poor Naoki'_ I thought sarcastically. "Now, Naoki, you need to understand that I don't want to see you like this, after all, why would anyone like to see their goddess upset?"

Her shocked expression turned to a glare and she pushed me off her.

"I knew you were lying. Goddamn it Light, when will you understand that I don't want to be with you. In fact, ya know what? You can forget about us being friends because if you're going to act like this then fuck you!" She stormed as she began to walk off.

I was steaming with rage and came close to hitting the one I loved when Ryuk of all people stopped me.

"Hyuk hyuk, that didn't go to good ey Light?"He mocked.

I growled and sat back down on the bench in anger. How was I going to get Naoki to believe that I was Kira?

As if reading my thoughts, Ryuk spoke up.

"If ya wanna get her to believe you why don't you show her me hyuk hyuk"

He made a good point. If I showed her the Death Note and its power, she would have no choice to believe me. I grinned and stood up with my bag. I knew that Naoki had Geography with me in about fifteen minutes and I knew she would be there so I headed off in the direction of the classroom early, so that I would be there when she got there.

Naoki's POV

'_What the hell was Lights deal? I mean, why was he acting like a lying, cheating bastard? And the fact that he threatened me, saying that he was Kira? What the fuck!' _I raged as I walked around the university grounds for what seemed like forever.

What time was it anyways?

I looked at my timetable and swore aloud. It read Geography.

Geography meant Light would be there, and if Light was there, well, shit would go down. I mean now that I basically hated Light, and after threatening me I presumed he hated me to, why did we have to be in the same room together.

No, snap out of it Naoki, your stronger than this. Besides its just one guy, what can he do to you?

I'll show Light that I'm not afraid of his stupid tricks even more, probably piss him off to knowing that I hate him.

I grinned and strode off to the classroom, almost making it too until I was grabbed from behind and pulled into the janitors closet. The attacker had a hand over mouth and I couldn't scream but I did manage to get a look at him.

Surprise surprise, guess who it was?

Yep, Light!

'_Damn it what the hell is he doing?'_

I struggled in his semi tight grasp before I managed to escape.

I turned on him and glared. "What the hell do you think you're doing Light, I thought I told you to piss off!" I whispered. Getting caught in the dark janitor closet by a peer would be the most embarrassing thing ever.

He smiled at me with a sickly sweet smile and reached into his back pack. "I thought, I'd show you something. You see, when I told you I was Kira, I wasn't lying. But now that I think about it, I should've shown you more proof."

'_What's he playing at?'_ I thought suspiciously as he pulled out a black note book.

I could faintly see the words Death Note, written on the cover and eyed it curiously, then shook my head.

"It's just a stupid notebook, this proves nothing!"

"Touch it." He ordered in a gentle tone.

'_At least his mood's changed.' _I laughed in my head, even though there was nothing to laugh about.

Reluctantly I grabbed the book and held it in my hands, I felt a little drowsy for a moment but after that nothing happened. I handed the book back to Light and shook my head. "You know what Light, uh, never mind!" I scoffed as I turned around to open the door.

But I didn't get to open the door.

For in front of the door, hunched over was the scariest creature I had ever seen in my entire life.

I tried to scream but Light clapped a hand over my mouth once again. Leaving only my incredibly wide eyes to express how I felt.

"Ssssh, Naoki he's a friend of mine, of Kiras. He's the official owner of the death note." Light explained but at this point I wasn't really listening, my attention was completely focused on this gothic, Joker like creature.

"Hyuk hyuk. Hey there, names Ryuk" the creature spoke in a gravely male voice.

'_I-it can talk!'_

Right then and there everything stood still for me, the already dark janitor's closet growing darker and darker with each passing second as I fainted for the second time that day.

**A:N**

**Okay so chapter 5 is done...finally and I want to know what my readers think.**

**Ideas and reviews are greatly appreciated and I love all of the guys who have taken the time to read this.**

**Also, I am looking for a deviant artist to draw a picture of Naoki, of which you could send to me via message or in a review to give me the url for it, you could have her with Light or Ryuzaki or on her own, its your choice, I really want to see how you guys would draw her.**

**Once again thank you very very much for your support throughout this story because it keeps me righting. **

**You rock. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6: Memories Gone

Chapter 6: Memories Gone

Three hours later

Naoki's POV

I awoke slowly to find Ryuzaki staring at me blankly with a hint of concern hidden in his eyes.  
"R-Ryuzaki?" I groaned as I sat up slowly, only to discover that I had been lying in a hospital bed with Ryuzaki and Light sitting either side of me.  
"Glad to see that you've rejoined us in the land of the living. I was beginning to get worried."  
Ryuzaki explained as he readjusted himself in his chair.

"Yeah, you gave me a scare when you just passed out like that. I thought you were going to die." I heard Light say from my left. I looked at him in confusion and then back at Ryuzaki. "What-how did I get here?" I questioned.  
"Light called an ambulance and as soon as you both got here, he called me. After that I asked Watari to take me to this location so that I could be by your side." he told me, monotone voice remaining.  
I laughed and placed my hand upon his cheek.  
"How heroic of you."  
I turned to Light and nodded to him with a slight smile. "Thanks Light."  
He smiled and grasped my left hand in his. "No problem Naoki. I know you would've done the same for me, were I ever in that kind of predicament."

I laughed nervously then gasped as I felt a strange pain coming from my head.  
"Ah damn it."  
Ryuzaki looked at me with a concerned look as did Light. "Naoki are you alright?" he asked me as I looked up at him with a sad smile.  
"I have this weird feeling like something's behind my eyes? That and I have a killing headache."  
Ryuzaki nodded and looked into my eyes.  
"Shall I call a doctor in or shall you be alright?" he asked me.  
I shook my head and blinked a couple times, but still the pain did not go away. Placing a hand on my forehead, I looked up at him again.  
"A bottle of aspirin would be nice, I feel like my head is going to explode. I usually keep some in my bag. Where is it?"  
Instead of answering Ryuzaki got out of his chair and walked over to the corner where my bag lay and, picking it up carefully handed it to me. I smiled and thanked him as I began searching through the dark pockets, looking for the small bottle.  
Suddenly the pain got worse and I cried out in pain. Now it felt like someone was clawing at my eye sockets, trying to get out.  
"That's it! I'm getting a doctor." Light pronounced as he rushed out of the room.

Ryuzaki held my hand tightly as I tried desperately not to tear my eyes out. Moments later, Light came back with a doctor who came over to me with a needle in her hand.  
She sterilized a spot on my arm before sticking me with the needle.  
"Don't worry, I'm just giving you some morphine to dull the pain" she explained as she emptied the needles contents into my body. It took a few moments to work but eventually the pain did subside and the sensation of something behind my eyes and my headache were gone as quickly as they had come.

"Thanks that's much better." I told her with a slight smile.

She smiled at me and nodded.  
"That's okay dear. Now because this pain is sudden and you've never had any history of sudden attacks like this, I'm going to have to arrange a CT scan for you, just to make sure everything up there is good and healthy. Okay.?"  
I nodded and she left to arrange the scan leaving the three of us alone again.  
Or at least I thought it was the three of us, for I kept getting this strange feeling that someone else was sharing the room with us.  
It was strange but the presence felt, for some unknown reason, welcoming and usual. Like it had been there my entire life. I shook it off though when the sound of a phone ringing echoed throughout the room.

Light laughed awkwardly as he reached inside his pocket and pulled out his phone.  
He looked up at myself and Ryuzaki and said.  
"It's Misa, she's probably wondering where I am."  
Ryuzaki nodded. "You should answer your phone then."  
Light got up from his chair and walked quickly out of the room to answer his phone, leaving me and my lover alone.  
I looked at him with a smile and held his hands.

I could see deep unaired worry in his eyes and hugged him the best I could whilst in the bed. He returned the hug and whispered in my ear "I was so worried that Kira had gotten to you."  
I felt him hug me tighter and kissed his neck.  
"Well, I'm still here. With you, and nothing is going to change that. Promise?" I asked him gently.  
He looked at me with a serious expression just as the doctors came in to take me for my CT scan and whispered.

"I love you more than I can say Naoki, but I can't promise anything."

I stared at him with a shocked and hurt expression as I was wheeled away from the room.  
_'Why didn't he promise?'_ I thought as I was placed inside the scanner.

Lights POV

"Oh Light I was soooo worried! Where are you?" I heard Misa scream from the other end of the line.I held the phone away from my ear and waited for her to stop rambling before I began to talk to her.  
"I'm at the hospital, Naoki passed out at school after..." I stopped mid sentence, a smirk crawling onto my face as the events at school came rushing back into my head.  
I had told Naoki I was Kira, I had shown her my Death Note **and** she had seen Ryuk. So, why did she not mention it to L?  
Then it suddenly dawned on me and my smirk grew.  
_'Oh Naoki, you poor girl'_ I snickered as I heard Misa moan about me not answering her and I laughed into the phone.  
"Wha'? Light what are you laughing at?" Misa groaned.  
"Oh it's just a joke that one of my friends told me at school the other day. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow okay?" "I love you Light" she said lovingly.  
"I love you too " I lied.  
With that we both hung up.

I laughed again and walked back towards Naoki's room and sat down opposite my enemy thinking about my newest gain.  
She didn't remember anything about the incident.  
_'What a strange and perfectly timed coincidence'_  
This will work to my advantage.

**A:N Okay so here is a new chapter for Twisted Love Story.  
I shall be uploading a new story hopefully every Wednesday. Well, I'll try anyways.  
Thanks for your patience don't forget to review.**


	7. AN: Sorry

Okay Grievousorvenom here.  
I just wanted to write this incredibly short and annoying authors note to tell all of my reader that my stories are and have been on a long hiatus as I'm very sick and unable to write otherwise I would've gotten to the new chapters in pretty much each of my stories.

So sorry for the long wait that I'm putting on you guys and I love you if you are still waiting for an update on each. I will try my damndest to get a new chappie up in the next month or so but as of yet I make no promises.

Thanks once again.  
Peace ^_^


End file.
